Chapter 6 (S1)
Hello people! Its Rocky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet you're wondering why we haven't updated lately? You are? Well there is a perfectly good explanation. You see, the first time we tried to write this episode we were trying something new. Me & Cupcake were acting out the characters on chat,but I had to go & I told her we'd finish it tomorrow but instead she deleted all the content (I have no idea why because we worked really hard on that -_-) & decided to write the episode herself. Well wouldn't you know it? She accidently deleted all the content that she had written (It took a week to write when we could have 'done in '''2 days. -_-) '''Well the next day I was gonna write it. But you see I was having really bad sleep that week & I missed the bus but I didn't tell my mom & the computer wasn't working. Well I was grounded from the computer for a week. Then the following week the computer still wasn't working. Well my stepdad fixed the computer & I was really busy but now I have a clear schedule. So I present an episode you've waited for......................CHAPTER 6! (FINALLY) Summary Cupcake has let go of a tree branch & is now falling for Rocky's foster brother Brandon. Brandon asks she out & she accepts. Brandon gets advice from Sabrina & Rocky & writes it down but when he picks up his mom's Grocery/To-Do list the date goes awful. Brandon asks Cupcake to start over & he takes her out on a perfect date. 3rd Harmony then performs Love You Like A Love Song. Transcript *at Rocky's house* Rocky: Hey guys! Cupcake: Hey! Sabrina: Sup? Rocky: Well I wrote I new song. Cupcake: Whats it called? Rocky: Love You Like A Love Song. Sabrina: That..... uh...... Rocky: The song is better than the title! *shoves the lyrics to Sabrina angrily* Sabrina: *reads lyrics* Oh you're right. But seriously the title sounded cheesy. Rocky: Thanks for sugarcoating it. *rolls eyes* Sabrina: You're welcome! *smiles wide* *Brandon enters* Brandon: Hey Rocky wheres the......... *looks at Cupcake* Hi...... *blushes* Cupcake: *blushes* Hi..... Brandon: Rocky is this one of your- Rocky: Sisters? Yes. Brandon: Hello Rocky's sister! Cupcake: The names Cupcake. Brandon: Well then,hello Cupcake. Cupcake: Is the your- Rocky: Foster brother? Yes. Sabrina: Wow how do you know what they're gonna say? Rocky: I'm just awesome like that. *flips hair* Anyways what did you want to ask Brandon? .....Brandon? Brandon: *staring at Cupcake* Huh? What? Rocky & Sabrina: *laugh* Brandon: Oh right! I was gonna ask you where the remote is? Rocky: What are you gonna watch? Brandon: Spiderman. Rocky: Ugh not again! See,this is why I hid the remote. Brandon: Fine,I'll watch something else. Rocky: Good. *takes remote out of back pocket & throws it to Brandon* There. Brandon: Thanks! *runs to the living room* Rocky: Sabrina? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Sabrina: Yep. Rocky & Sabrina: *look at each other* Cupcake & Brandon Sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love Then comes marriage Then comes a baby in a baby carriage Rocky: Thats not all Thats not all Here comes a baby playin basketball Sabrina: Nice touch. Rocky: Thanks. Cupcake: Seriously guys? Was that really nessacary? Rocky: Yes yes it- *hears Spiderman playing & walks to the door* BRANDON! STOP WATCHING SPIDARMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brandon: Make me! Rocky: Really then? I'll be right back. *walks out room* Brandon: *laughing really loud* Ok ok! I'll stop watching Spiderman! Just stop tickling me!!!!!!!! Rocky: Ok then. *walks in her room* Brandon: *changes the channel* *at Raven High* Cupcake: Hey Penny. Penny: SPILL THE DEETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cupcake: What are you talking about? Penny: About your crush! Cupcake: How'd you know? ''Flashback Sabrina: Hey Penny! ''Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?'' Penny: What? Sabrina: CUPCAKE HAS A CRUSH! Penny: Omg who? Sabrina: Can't say. I've said to much already. Penny: Awwwww dang. Flashback ends Penny: I must be physcic. Cupcake: Guess so. Anyways, I have a crush on Rocky's brother. Penny: Does he dress like her? Cupcake: Not at all. Penny: Good. So tell me about him! Cupcake: Well I just know that he is handsome,but I want to actually get to know him. I don't want to be a girl who just dates a guy for his looks. Its really annoying. Penny: I know right. Like Laura. Cupcake: Yeah. *Laura enters* Laura: I heard you talking about me,so i came over. Penny: We were just talking about how you go out with hot guys & thats just another reason why you're annoying. Laura: I am not annoying. Penny: Have you seen the yearbook? You were voted Most Annoying. Laura: OMG REALLY?! Penny: Nope! Psych! You were second place. Cupcake: The first was Whiny Wally. When you have something in common with him you 'know '''you've hit rock bottom. Laura: I have not hit rock bottom! *random rock falls from the ceiling & hits Laura in the head* Laura: *blacks out* Cupcake: You can't argue with that. Penny: Agreed. *at Walker Wolf* *at lunch* Rocky: Hey Tina,guess what? Tina: What? Rocky: Cupcake has a crush on my foster brother! Tina: Wouldn't that be illegal? Rocky: No,because Cupcake is my blood sister. Brandon isn't in our blood therefore its not illegal. *Sabrina & Wanda enter* Sabrina: *looks at Tina* Tina looks excited. Did you tell her about Cupcake & Brandon? Wanda; What about Cupcake & Brandon? Sabrina: Cupcake likes Rocky's foster brother Brandon! Wanda: Oh my gosh that is so adorable! Sabrina: I know right! *Sabrina,Wanda,Tina, & Rocky all squeal* Rocky: I hope they get together! Tina: I know right! Sabrina: I hope they start dating! Wanda: It'd be so romantic! Rocky: I'd fangirl like theres not tomorrow! *at Cupcake's house* Brandon: *rings Cupcake's doorbell* Cupcake: I'll get it! *opens door & starts to blush* He-he-hey Brandon. Brandon: *blushes* Hey Cupcake. I was wonder if you................................... Cupcake: If I? Brandon: Would like to go with me? Cupcake: Sure! Pick me up at 7. Brandon: Well I better go get ready. Bye! Cupcake: Me too. Bye! *closes door* Brandon: *starts doing a crazy dance* *at Rocky's house* Sabrina: Omg guess what I just overheard? Rocky: You were easedropping? Sabrina: Yes,yes I was. Rocky: *rolls eyes* Sabrina: Well you're gonna be happy I easedropped this time. Rocky: Sure I am. Sabrina: Cupcake & Brandon are going to go out on a date tonight. Rocky: *freaks out* Sabrina: Told you. *Brandon enters* Brandon: Hey Rocky I'm- Rocky: Going out with Cupcake tonight? Brandon: How- Rocky: Did I know? Brandon: How- Rocky: Do I know what you're gonna say? I'm really good at that stuff. Anyways,to answer your question,Sabrina told me. Brandon: How- Sabrina: Did I find out? I was easedropping. Brandon: Why- Sabrina: Was I easedropping? Because I'm very nosy. Brandon: Anyways- Sabrina & Rocky: You need our advice for you & Cupcake's date? Brandon: Stop doing that! Rocky: Fine. Sabrina: You're no fun. Brandon: Whatever. So can you tell me what Cupcake likes? Sabrina: She likes tulips. Rocky: She is a vegan. Sabrina: She also likes the beach. Brandon: *writes down* Ok thanks! Sabrina & Rocky: No problem! *downstairs* Brandon: Hey mom! Rocky's mom: Hey Brandon: *sets down list* Brandon: *sets down list next to his mom's* I'm going out on a date tonight. I'll be back at 11. Rocky's mom: Ok I was going to take you & Rocky to the Illusion Cafe but we can always do it tomorrow. Have fun & drive safe! Brandon: *picks up his mom's list* Bye mom! *in Brandon's car* Brandon: *reads list* Ok roses,pork,& Illusion Cafe. *at Cupcake's house* Brandon: *rings doorbell* Cupcake: *opens door* Hey Brandon! Brandon: Hey Cupcake! I got you some roses! *hands her roses* I know they're your favorite. Cupcake: Oh......... thanks? Brandon: I knew you'd love them! Cupcake: Yeah............ Brandon: *opens car door for Cupcake* Cupcake: Thanks. Brandon: No problem. Cupcake: So where are we going? Brandon: Your favorite! *starts driving* Cupcake: The-?! Brandon: Illusion Cafe?! Yep! Cupcake: Oh...... yea....... you know me so well......... *at the Illusion Cafe* Brandon: *pulls out chair for Cupcake* Cupcake: Thanks. Brandon: You're welcome. Magican Waiter: May I take your order? Brandon: We would like some pork please. Cupcake: We would?! Brandon: I know you love pork. Cupcake: Uh....... yeah............ *five minutes later* Magican Waiter: Here you go! *pulls pork out of hat* Brandon: Thanks! Cupcake: *picks at food* Brandon: Are you gonna eat your food? Cupcake: Uh..... Brandon: Come on at least try it. Cupcake: *takes a bite* Yummy this is- I'm sorry this is disgusting. *runs to bathroom* Brandon: *runs after Cupcake* I thought you love pork. Cupcake: Why would I love pork? I can't eat meat! Brandon: Oh.......................... Cupcake: Lets just go. *in the car* Cupcake: Hurry up. Brandon: Uh........... Cupcake: Don't tell me you forgot the address. Brandon: Well I- Cupcake: First you get me roses but I like tulips,then you take me to the Illusion Cafe but I like the beach,then I have to eat pork,& now you don't know my address. I'll just walk. *at Rocky's house* Rocky: *calls Cupcake* Cupcake: *answers* (''italics ''is when they are talking on the phone) ''Rocky: Hey Cupcake! Cupcake: Hey Rocky. Rocky: How'd the date go? Cupcake: Horrible. Rocky: What happened? Cupcake: He got me roses,we went to the Illusion Cafe,I ate pork, & I had to walk home because he forgot me address. Rocky: But me & Sabrina told him to get you roses,take you to the beach, & that you're a vegan. He also has a GPS so you could have told him your address. Cupcake: You're right about the last part but that doesn't explain the rest. Rocky's mom: Rocky! Can you come downstairs for a minute? Rocky: I'll be right there mom! Rocky: I'll be right back Cupcake. Cupcake: Ok. Rocky's mom: Have you seen my To-Do/Grocery list? Rocky: Uh...... mom? Rocky's mom: Yes? Rocky: What exactly was on that list? Rocky's mom: Just roses,pork, & the Illusion Cafe. Instead of that when I went to pick it up,it had a list that said tulips,veggies,& the beach. Weird huh? Rocky: Yeah.... weird. I haven't seen it. *runs back upstairs* Rocky: Cupcake! Brandon picked up the wrong list of things for you! Cupcake: Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocky: So you're gonna give him a second chance right? Cupcake: How about in 5 days because I'm sick because I ate that pork? Rocky: Ok! I've got to go to bed. Bye! Cupcake: Bye! *5 days later* Cupcake: *knocks on Rocky & Brandon's door* Brandon: *opens door* Hey....... Cupcake: Brandon Rocky told me what happened,so I'm willing to give you another chance. So do you want to start over? Brandon: Of course I do! Cupcake: Ok. Me,Rocky,& Sabrina are performing on the beach,so I was wondering if you could take me there? Brandon: Sure! Cupcake: Ok pick me up at 7. Brandon: Ok! *at Cupcake's house* Brandon: *knocks on Cupcake's door* Cupcake: *opens door* Hey Brandon! Brandon: *hands Cupcake tulips* Here are you '''real '''favorite flowers. Cupcake: Aww thanks Brandon! *takes flowers* *at the beach* Cupcake: Yay the beach! Brandon: And for the record I mermorized your address. Cupcake: Thanks! Announcer: Now presenting....... 3rd Harmony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *3rd Harmony comes on stage* Cupcake: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one Rocky: So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em You are beautiful like a dream come alive Incredible Sabrina: A centerfold miracle Lyrical You saved my life again And I want you to know baby All: I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x) And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x) And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Cupcake: Constantly, boy, you play through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me Rocky :What you do and it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free Sabrina: I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical Lyrical Beautiful You are and I want you to know baby All: I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x) And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x) And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own. Music to my heart, that's what you are. A song that goes on and on I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x) And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby(3x) Love you Like a love song. Crowd: *Cheers and leaves to a party on the Pier* Announcer: *leaves to the party* Sabrina and Rocky: *walk over to the party* Brandon: Great show! *sets out blanket, picnic basket, and umbrella* Cupcake: Thanks! *Blushes, then sits down on blanket* Brandon: *hands Cupcake a salad from basket* Here you go. *opens another salad for himself* Cupcake: Thanks. *eats some salad* Wait, I thought you hated salad. Brandon: Well, I tried it... And I actually really like salad now. * After they are done eating their salads * Brandon: Wanna go in the water? Cupcake: Yay! I mean... sure. *Giggles* Brandon: *Grabs Cupcake's hand and takes her to the water* Cupcake: *falls in the water* WOO WHOO! It's so cold! Brandon: *runs through the waves* Cupcake: HEY! *Laughs and runs after Brandon* Brandon: *Helps Cupcake on his back and runs through the waves again* Cupcake: OOOOOOOOH! Service on your back. I like it. *Three hours later* Cupcake: Okay, now the water's colder then ice. Brandon: Probably not THAT cold, but yeah, now it's night and the party is really going to start. Cupcake and Brandon: *Walk back to the blanket* Brandon: This was fun. Cupcake: Yeah. I'm really happy I said yes to this second first date. Brandon: *Laughs* Cupcake: *Smiles, blushes, and looks at the sand* Brandon: *thinks, "This is your chance, Brandon! Kiss her!"* So! Cupcake: *Looks up from the sand* Brandon: *Kisses Cupcake on the lips* (10 seconds later...) Brandon: *Stops kissing Cupcake* Did.... Did you like that? Cupcake: Yes. *Hugs him* Now let's go to that party! Brandon: *Takes Cupcake's hand and leads her to the party* Disclaimer Let's make this quick... We do not own a single thing in this Chapter. But we do hope you like the Brancake (Brandon + Cupcake) romance. Previous Chapter 5 (S1)